DESNUDA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: No es mas que un intento de song-fic, en vista de que no podre actualizar aun EL PROTECTOR Y LA AGRESORA, es por eso que les dejo este fic, este lo deje segun yo algo romantico... espero les guste... saludos


DESNUDA

.

.

* * *

Hola, a todo mundo ya se que estaban esperando la actualización de EL PROTECTOR Y LA AGRESORA, pero no he podido trabajar en el capitulo debido a que tengo trabajo atrasado en la universidad y lo lamento no haber podido actualizarlo pero lo hare pronto, mientras tanto les dejo este pequeño song-fic.

.

.

La canción es obviamente DESNUDA de Ricardo Arjona, bueno si no les gusta acepto reclamaciones, si les gusta acepto cumplidos, y bueno si por alguna razón cometo faltas de ortografía, pido mil disculpas en parte es mi culpa (digamos un 10%), y la otra la pc de mi hermano (90%, debido a que el al parecer no sabe escribir sin faltas de ortografía).

.

.

.

* * *

Bien sin mas les dejo leer

.

.

.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Como ya saben ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, obviamente tampoco la canción, ni los acordes, etc… pero bueno el fic si….

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban de las cortinas de las ventanas, al son de la brisa marina se movían, se podía escuchar también al fondo el sonido de las inmensas olas formadas desde el mar, hasta poder perderse mientras se estrellaban contra las rocas para finalmente llegar a la orilla de la playa, y una figura se podía observar a la distancia correr a toda velocidad.

El viento fresco, agitaba los mechones rubios rebeldes, quienes se agitaban a la par del viento, en una danza difusa, la figura corria a todo lo que su cuerpo permitiese, y es que la dueña de los ojos verdes, quien corria esperaba con ansias poder ver su espectáculo diario, asi es que con mas vitalidad corrió al ver que el sol, comenzaba a moverse lentamente hasta situarse precisamente hacia la ventana de una casa de dos pisos, aquella casa no era otra sino la que compartía con la princesa de Neptuno.

Al ver que el sol, ya había comenzado a filtrarse por la ventana que compartía con una bella oji-azul, la rubia aumento aun mas su paso, por nada del mundo se perdería su espectáculo matutino.

Una sonrisa recorrió sus labios, y la rubia, con satisfacción suspiro, había llegado a tiempo, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, con movimientos silenciosos abriola puerta, la casa aun que en estos instantes tranquila y fría, debido a la frescura matinal, tenia un aura cálida, la rubia tomo la toalla que se encontraba en la mesita de centro y seco l sudor que había adquirido al correr como todas la mañanas, se despojo de la sudadera que traia y los auriculares que traia puestos, dejo el ipod en la mesa.

Tomo la botella de agua que ella misma había dejado antes de salir a correr, una vez que bebió la mitad de la botella, comenzó silenciosamente a subir las escaleras, que la alejaban de su amor…

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la bella musa de rizos aguamarina, abrió lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, cuando la abrió con gran satisfacción pudo observar una figura removerse inquieta entre las sabanas blancas…

.

.

.

NO ES NINGUNA ABERRACIÓN SEXUAL,

.

La sonrisa en su cara solo aumento, había llegado justo a tiempo para poder observar aquello que mas adoraba.

El sol que se colaba por la ventana, solo aumentaba su creciente satisfacción al poder ser espectadora única y exclusiva de aquel maravilloso espectáculo natural.

La rubia camino tranquilamente y silenciosamente, hasta quedar frente a la cama, donde podía observar mejor, aquella fina figura agitarse entre las sabanas blancas, miro primeramente aquellos pies blancos que buscaban con ansias el calor de otro cuerpo, siguió observando, y allí estaban esas dos piernas escondidas entre las sabanas, aquellas que eran su perdición, se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo el deseo de lanzarse sobre ellas, siguió mas arriba y también escondido pudo apreciar aquel redondo trasero que estaba solamente oculto entre las sabanas blancas, subió otro poco y miro aquella bien definida cintura, quien se encontraba mostrándose solo en parte por las revueltas sabanas, siguió admirando la belleza de figura femenina semi oculto entre las sabanas …

La figura dejo de removerse, y entonces la rubia lo supo… ya era su hora de actuar, sin poder evitar mas la tentación, la rubia de ojos verdes, se acerco y sentó en la cama una vez allí, despojo el cuerpo oculto de aquello que impedía apreciarlo en su magnificencia, asi pues removió las blancas sabanas, revelando la hermosa piel olivácea que se ocultaba detrás de esa tela, el mirar verde se volvió algo oscuro, y una mano de ella no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a tocar la cadera de la otra figura, en una caricia, tierna, delicada.

Circulos, eran trazado a lo largo y ancho de aquella cadera, de forma suave y completamente tortuosa para la otra figura, las caricias comenzaron a ascender hasta su espalda alta, donde se detuvieron.

La figura que aun se encontraba en la cama, instintivamente busco el tacto que le había sido privado, giradose quedando descubiertos aquellas montañas que la rubia tanto ansiaba ver…

La sonrisa se volvió aun mas grande de lo que ya era y la rubia acerco sus labios hacia ese lugar…

.

La chica de rizos marinos, se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, donde su fiel compañera de cabellos rubios se encontraba a su lado, tan sumida estaba en aquel sueño, que cuando sintió que le que removida lentamente la sabana no se dio cuenta, las caricias que recibió en su cadera, solo la incitaban a seguir en aquel maravilloso sueño , sin embargo el dejar de sentir el tacto en aquel delicado contacto, la hizo comenzar a salir de su mundo de ensueño, se giro en busca de aquel contacto nuevamente, la brisa le dio de lleno en aquella parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse levemente, no obstante el sentir que su piel era recorrida con fervor por los labios de su amado viento fue lo único que logro hacerla despertar por completo…

.

PERO ME GUSTA VERTE ANDAR EN CUEROS…

.

Al abrir sus topacios, se encontró con una imagen que la hizo sonreír grandemente, desde hacia y mucho tiempo, su amado viento había adquirido la manía de despertarla desnuda, y aun que al principio llegase a desconcertarse, después de algún tiempo ella había adquirido el gusto por ser despertada de aquella forma…

Su rubia solía, salir a correr sobre la madrugada solo para salir a estar en una con su elemento y despejarse, pero siempre después de su rutina diaria de ejercitarse, solía regresar a la habitación de ambas, con el único propósito de observarla despertar, o despertarla a besos, sin embargo con el tiempo esta manía había ido cambiando hasta llegar a despertarla completamente desnuda admirando su cuerpo…

Y aun que al principio ella se había molestado cuando una mañana despertó sin su pijama, y siendo fotografiada por Haruka, ella con el paso del tiempo sucumbió ante los encantos de ser despertada despojada de su ropa y solamente llena de caricias por parte de la joven de iris jades.

Si bien a estas alturas ella se encontraba completamente despierta aun no abría los ojos, pues dejaría de gozar de tan deliciosas caricias que su amante proporcionaba a su cuerpo…

.

EL COMPAS DE TUS PECHOS AVENTUREROS

.

La rubia sin embargo se hallaba completamente perdida, besando esas bellas montañas y acariciando la espalda de la Kaioh, con sus manos yendo en círculos desde su espalda alta hasta perderse mas debajo de a cintura de esta, tan perdida estaba en besar y acariciar con fervor tan bella figura que no había notado el aumento en la respiración antes tranquila y acompasada de la dueña de los mares, hasta que…

Mientras seguía llenando de besos, que iban desde mas abajo la clavícula, hasta el cuello mas precisamente un beso dio de lleno en la vena carótida, siendo allí donde Haruka Tenoc se entretuvo, besando profundamente aquella zona, sintiendo como los latidos del corazón de su amada habían aumentado, ya sin poder evitarlo sonrió sobre dicha zona, y subió sus labios recorriendo la barbilla, la mejilla, hasta llegar al oído de la otra joven quien aun se encontraba recostada en la cama, beso la oreja y mordió el lóbulo de su oído levemente…

Hasta que finalmente con la voz ronca le dijo:

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA KAIOH-

.

VICTIMAS DE LA GRAVEDAD…

.

La joven de iris azules cual mar, sonrió abiertamente y miro los rubios cabellos de su amor, quien es este momento se encontraba observándola directamente a los ojos, en sus ojos podía admirar ese profundo amor y necesidad que mostraba por ella, aquel brillo en esos iris verdes era lo que mas amaba desde hacia mas de un milenio…

Le sonrió gratamente por aquel hermoso despertar, puso sus antebrazos sobre la cama y se impulso para quedar, a la altura del rostro de su amada…

Y su sonrisa fue ensanchada al captar que los ojos de su amada observar muy atentamente el movimiento de su pecho, al realizar dicha acción, Haruka Tenoc era sin duda alguna la mujer que mas amaba, aquel detalle de observar su pecho latir, y levantarse era una de las cosas que mas observaba, y aun que siempre le preguntaba el por que de ello, ella nunca respondía su cuestionamiento.

Asi que ella se dispuso acariciar aquel bello rostro que amaba, sencillamente para poder mirar una vez mas aquellos ojos verdes en los cuales le encantaba perderse, tomo su mentón y alzo su rostro, pero los ojos de Haruka seguían fijos en su pecho, eso si que podía irritarla, puesto que ella quería mirar los iris verdes, asi pues un dedo suyo, dibujo el contorno de su rostro, sus labios, su nariz y los ojos de aquella a la que amaba, finalmente las pupilas verdes y oscuras miraron directamente los ojos azules y al encontrarse, no pudieron evitar acercar sus rostros y perderse asi mismas en la unión de sus labios…

El beso fue profundo, transmitiendo esos sentimientos de gozo, felicidad, disfrute, placer, al saberse amadas por la persona frente a ellas, al terminar el beso por aquella falta de aire, de la joven rubia salió un suspiro de satisfacción que hizo sonreír a Michiru y finalmente decir:

-Buenos días Mi amor- con un sonrisa sincera en sus labios rosas.

.

SERA POR QUE NO ME GUSTA LA TAPICERÍA…

.

La sonrisa en la Tenoc, no se hizo esperar, asi como tampoco su mueca de disgusto al ver a su bella diosa marina levantarse, y dirigirse hacia su closet y escoger la ropa que se pondría posteriormente a su rutinario baño matutino…

La vio escogerse un vestido blanco que le llegaría a las rodillas, un estilo muy fresco, y dirigirse a sus cajones de ropa interior la vio también sacar un conjunto blanco con encaje, la vio caminar descalza hasta alcanzar unas zapatillas que combinarían con su vestuario del dia de hoy…

El ceño fruncido de disgusto, Haruka conocía perfectamente a la chica de bella silueta, moverse de aquí para allá a lo largo y ancho de su recamara, para poder escoger aquel atuendo que seria el que portara el dia de hoy, en casa y posteriormente en sus ensayos con el violín…

Sabia de sobra que vendría ahora.

.

La chica de rizos marinos, giro sobre sus talones, toalla en mano debía de darse su baño, pero observo el ceño fruncido de su pareja y un risilla escapo de su boca, Haruka a veces podía actuar como un niño berrinchudo, ella sabia lo mucho que amaba verla sin nada, pero cada mañana era lo mismo, ella siempre se molestaba por verla elegir vestuario…

Sabia que a ella le molestaba en suma manera verla arreglarse, solamente para ir a sus ensayos o simplemente ir a cualquier lugar, a veces podía ser muy celosa, ella sonrió y se dirigió hasta la cama donde aun continuaba su pareja sentada…

La observo un momento, Haruka traía sus pant´s deportivos, tenis de velocidad, y una blusa blanca con el logotipo de Nike en su brazo derecho, ambos brazos descansaban en la cama, mientras Haruka tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, un puchero en su boca, hicieron que Michiru se derritiera de ternura, amaba a esa mujer con locura…

Asi que decidio bajar sus celos, camino aun en traje de Eva hasta donde se encontraba sentada su amado viento, y se sentó en sus piernas, paso sus brazos por su cuello rodeándolo, y atrajo su rostros hacia el suyo, los iris verdes y azules chocaron nuevamente, el ceño aun fruncido en Haruka…

Beso sus labios con ferviente amor y fue correspondida en igualdad, al separase el ceño había sido despejado… Con una sonrisa en sus labios se metió al baño, siendo seguida por el viento…

.

Y CREO QUE TU DESNUDES ES TU MEJOR LENCERÍA…

.

Se bañaron con tranquilidad, disfrutando del agua tocar sus cuerpos, y tocarse mutuamente entre caricias bajo en agua, y viscosas como las dejaba el jabón hacia que Haruka riera sin parar, amaba esos momentos tan íntimos con su bella Sirena, ella la enjabonaba deslizando lentamente y con suma delicadeza aquel liquido impregnado en la esponja que utilizaban para limpiar su piel…

Suspiros salían de la boca de la hija de Neptuno, suspiros que eran arrancados por la hija de Urano, aquellos suspiros que salían al lavar su bella cabellera aguamarina, tranquilamente Haruka solía lavar esos bellos rizos que tanto amaba…

La sonrisa dibujada en todas las facciones de Kaioh eran sin duda alguna, esas cosas que lograban que Haruka fuese inmensamente feliz, por que ella era la causante de dicha felicidad reflejada en ella.

.

La diosa marina, procedió hacer lo mismo, para con su pareja, solamente que ella solía primeramente lavar esos cabellos rubios rebeldes que tanto le fascinaban, con dedicación solía hacerlo, le encantaba esas caras que hacia Haruka al lavar su cabello, uno que otro beso robado al verle cerrar los ojos y comenzó a fregar su espalda con la esponja, una vez lista…

El agua enjuagaba sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo mientras el jabón y el shampoo iban a parar al drenaje, y ellas dejaban correr el liquido… Una vez limpias el ritual de secado era realizado a su respectiva manera, Haruka a diferencia de Michiru, sencillamente secaba su cabello y se ponía su bata para salir a su cuarto, mientras Michiru primeramente después de su secado con la toalla solia peinarse con su secador en mano, una vez lista, salía para vestirse, aun que siempre había un problema…

Dicha dificultad era la misma de siempre, Haruka solia esconder su ropa interior alegando que se veía mejor sin nada.

.

POR ESO ES QUE ME GUSTAS TAL Y COMO ERES

.

-Haruka, has visto mi lencería?- cuestiono la dueña de los mares.

Haruka, miraba la bata de baño entre abierta de Michiru con la boca abierta.

-DIOS COMO AMO VERTE ASI- expreso, sin responder la pregunta hecha…

.

Michiru le miro entrecerrando los ojos, conocía demasiado bien a su amado viento, y esto no era mas que una trampa para evitar su salida de casa, y conseguir lo que queria, y la verdad aun que le resultara muy tentador lo que se proponía, ella era alguien muy responsable sobre todo cuando se trataba de su trabajo como artista…

.

-Haruka- dijo en un tono meloso- donde escondiste esta vez mi ropa interior?- cuestiono dulcemente

.

La rubia conocía perfectamente a su mujer, y esa voz solo era utilizada cuando queria conseguir algo de ella en este caso su ropa interior…

Haruka en respuesta e encogió de hombros y se giro con su bata aun puesta…

.

La kaoih no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, si esa rubia queria jugar sucio, ella también lo haría…, sonrio con profunda maldad y s despojo de su toalla, camino con seguridad tras la rubia quien se disponía a salir de la habitación, hasta que una Michiru, desnuda se interpuso en su camino.

.

-DIME CARIÑO, ¿DÓNDE PUSISTE MI ROPA INTERIOR?- volvió a interrogar

.

La rubia no pudo evitar besar a la mujer de menor estatura, con profunda necesidad, pasar sus brazos por su cintura y juntarla a ella lo máximo posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejar a su manos naufragar por aquel escultural cuerpo, la Kaoih había salido de sus brazos…

La rubia enormemente consternada por dicho acto observo a su pareja, quien ya se colocaba el conjunto blanco, que había sacado de entre la bata, que ahora ella llevaba entre abierta…

Con una mueca de disgusto la rubia solo dijo:

-ME GUSTAS MAS CUANDO ESTAS SIN ELLA- señalando el conjunto blanco

La joven de azules ojos, se giro paso a su lado y beso sus labios imperceptiblemente, se dirigió hacia el baño nuevamente y saco una pequeña bascula digital, subió a ella y con horror miro los números que marcaba.

.

INCLUSO ESE PAR DE LIBRAS DEMÁS…

.

Haruka quien ya tenia unos pantalones de vestir puestos, observo a su pareja mirar casi perpleja la bascula bajo sus pies, sonrio y la abrazo por la espalda, mirando también la bascula le susurro al oído.

-Eso pasa cuando, has ido a muchas fiestas de fin de año- beso la nuca de su pareja y añadió- aun asi de gordita, te quiero Sirena- beso su mejilla y tomo un peine de la repisa detrás del espejo y procedió a hacer algo con su cabello.

.

La joven mas baja, volvió a colocar la bascula en su lugar y con un mohín molesto, mientras se disponía a vestirse, una vez que termino se fue a colocar su maquillaje, como siempre el resultado quedo perfecto para ella, su look quizás para muchos pasaría desapercibido debido que ella gustaba de maquillarse de manera natural, sombras color durazno, un brillo labial imperceptible, un poco de rimer y delineador.

.

SI TE DICE TU JEFE "DESNUDA Y TRAS"…

.

Sin embargo para la joven mas alta, eso no paso desapercibido sino que contrariamente a lo que muchos pudiesen creer, ella sabia y notaba hasta el mas mínimo cambio en Michiru, sonrió al verla elegir colores naturales para maquillarse, aun que ella la amaba con o sin maquillaje pero le encantaba dejarla en la duda, ella adoraba esa parte de Michiru de día con día tratar de sorprenderla, algunos días como hoy su maquillaje solía ser natural, en otras ocasiones se maquillaba como fem fatal, uff esos días eran muy interesantes, pero no tanto como cuando Michiru solía ir natural, allí si que la deslumbraba…

Pero ella tenia que reconocer que aun que por mucho que Michiru alegara y ella tuviese conocimiento que si se arreglaba era para ella y por su propia vanidad, muchas personas también admiraban esa belleza de la dueña de su corazón. Aun que claro ella sabia que había dos cosas que la gente, principalmente los hombres, jamás podrían admirar y eso era la belleza desnuda de su amada Neptuniana y su hermosura interior, esos solo eran regalos que única y exclusivamente pertenecían a la princesa de los vientos.

.

NO DUDARÍA EN PROMOVER TU CINTURA…

.

La joven de cabellos rubios, sonrió sancarronamente y tomo a su amada nuevamente por la cintura y puso un beso en esta ocasionen su cuello y asomo su rostro por este cuando Michiru se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, Haruka sonrió y Michiru atrajo u rostro a un nuevo beso apasionado, la temperatura iba aumentando…

.

-Ha-ru-ka-hablaba entrecortadamente, la joven de iris azules

.

La joven rubia le dejo respirar un poco sin separase en ningún momento de su diosa y dijo:

-Estoy segura que si tu representante tu viese como o hago yo todas las mañanas, tampoco querría despegarse de ti- hablaba suavemente a su oído- y te ascendería a su esposa- termino mordiendo su lóbulo- eres mia Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh, eres mía y esta cintura también- decía con posesión- toda tu eres mía, ¿lo sabes?- finalizo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a hacer descender el vestido que llevaba la joven de rizos marinos

.

DEJA LLENARME DE TU DESNUDES …

.

Michiru, ya no pudo resistirse mas a las caricia que le eran otorgadas por parte de su rubia, poco a poco sintió ser despojada, de su ropa y sonrio, ella tenia muy presente que su amado viento siempre, siempre estaba deseosa de hacerle saber cuanto la amaba y que solamente ella era dueña y señora de su cuerpo, y ella encantada de que lo hiciese, amaba esos vientos posesivos que tenia su Uraniana favorita…

Las caricias volaban de un lado a otro, cintura, cadera, la joven rubia se había hincado besando estas zonas con ferviente bondad, con amor, una vez allí con suma delicadeza fue despojada de esa prenda que en este momento estorbaba solo para demostrarse su amor…

Sonidos de placer, suspiros, gemidos, uno que otro grito ahogado, gruñidos, la ropa en el suelo, las sabanas aun mas revueltas, ropa interior esparcida, uno que otro arañazo, algunos lametones, sudor, satisfacción, y ambas habían culminado, no estaban agotadas, pero si estaban felices…

PARA AFRONTAR ESOS TRAJES DE AFUERA…

.

La joven artista trataba aun de acompasar su respiración nuevamente, cuando lo hizo se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió a su amada corredora quien en este momento se encontraba sentada tras ella, con varias marcas producto de su encuentro adornándole el cuello, y es que si Haruka era posesiva, ella Michiru Kaioh amaba marcar su territorio, se le trato de levantar, llegaría tarde a su ensayo.

-Haru, anda debo irme- le advirtió

.

-Solo una vez mas Michi- pidió la pianista con su mejor rostro de suplica

.

La joven de rizos se lo pensó un momento, y es que si ya iba a llegar tarde, bueno que mas daba si lo hacia bien… Se levanto y escucho bufar a su novia, pero ates de que la princesa de Urano pudiese reaccionar se lanzó sobre ella como una leona ante su presa…

.

Y entre besos y mas caricias volvieron a llegar al cielo juntas…

.

DE UNA MEJOR MANERA…

.

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS, EN UNA PISTA DE TOKIO

La joven rubia ataviada en su traje de piloto, se encontraba entrenando en su auto de formula uno, sonreía aun que su manejador le gritara por el casco, ella no borraba esa sonrisa y tomaba una curva de forma abierta, quizás si hubiese otros automóviles hubiese chocado, pero ella nunca chocaba y mucho menos lo haría ahora, tenia tantas ganas de volver a ver y estar con su Sirena que había hecho esa maniobra con el único afán de que fuese reprendida y poder regresar a su hogar antes y preparar una sorpresa para su hermosa pintora…

Su equipo en los pits, le gritaba con rabia, ya iba por el cuarto par de llantas quemadas y el joven piloto tal parecía que no pararía hasta que fuese reprendido, cosa que sucedió en cuanto salió del automóvil sucedió, pero contrario a otras veces en las que solia patalear hasta que lo dejasen continuar, el joven de emoción beso la frente de su manejador y salió corriendo disparado al vestidor…

.

.

DESNUDA QUE NO HABRA DISEÑO QUE TE QUEDE MEJOR …

.

La emoción era palpable en su rostro, a pesar de que esa bella joven prodigio del violin fuese amable, la sonrisa que portaba el dia de hoy sin duda alguna revelaba lo inmensamente feliz que era. Y es que hasta hace unos meses dicha sonrisa era desconocida, hasta que finalmente su noviazgo con el corredor prodigio Haruka Tenoc se dio a conocer, la joven portaba sonrisa asi cada que el joven hacia algo, o sencillamente cada que le demostraba su amor de una forma que le sorprendiera.

Sin embargo eso no era el motivo por el cual se sorprendieran sino mas bien la forma en que se comportaba, pues mientras trataba de interpretar una melodía triste, esta se transformaba en una melodía dulce y el ensayo sencillamente acababa.

Justo como lo hacia en este instante…

.

QUE EL DE TU PIEL AJUSTADA A TU FIGURA…

.

La rubia manejaba su automóvil rápidamente mientras, lo hacia observo una floristería, al otro lado de la calle y no dudo enfrenar y dar vuelta en U, tan solo por que no podía dar una sorpesa sin flore ha no claro que no… menos si esta sorpresa era para su amada Sirena, asi que una vez hecho el movimiento bajo rápidamente del Vehiculo, al verla muchas jóvenes mujeres creyendo que se trataba de un joven apuesto ponían sus mejores caras seductoras, sin embargo la joven rubia en esos momentos no estaba para juegos de coqueteos, no cuando tenia a su diosa marina, probablemente ella aun lo supiera pero ese fin de semana no abria nada que se interpusiera entre ellas, ninguna estúpida tela, ni su trabajo nada…

Solo serian ellas dos, ambas amándose enteramente, solo ellas, piel con piel, una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras pedia tres docenas de rosas rojas, dos de blancas, y algunas azules que le recordaban los ojos de su amada…

Oh si, este seria solo, largo y único fin de semana, con una Michiru vistiendo el traje que mas amaba Haruka, si, el traje de Eva de Michiru, era su favorito, a su medida, esa piel tersa y suave, era la mejor ropa según la rubia que podía vestir Michiru…

Sonrio nuevamente mientras pagaba sus pedidos, y los colocaba suavemente en la parte trasera de su ferrari amarrillo, acelero a fondo y se dirigió al centro comercial…

.

DESNUDA… QUE NO HAY UN INGENUO QUE VISTA A UNA FLOR

.

Una vez allí, fue al restaurant donde sabia que encontraría un vino a la medida, de su amada diosa marina, pidio comida para llevar sabia que la comida italiana era el delirio de su amada aguamarina y ella la consentiría hasta el ultimo capricho, mientras preparaban su pedido, fue hacia un tienda de regalos y comenzó a buscar entre algunas trajetas para regalos, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna que se adecuara al mensaje de "TU PIEL Y TU SON LO QUE MAS AMO", asi pues prefirió comprar un osito de felpa, y fue por su pedido….

.

Entre tanto una joven de rizos marinos, llegaba a su casa y comenzaba a sacar esa velas aromáticas que solo usaba cuando quería que su adorada pianista y ella llegasen a tercera base, las coloco en la tina, a la cual lleno de agua y sales aromaticas, Michiru sonrio al recordar esa bella mañana al lado de su amado viento, y arreglo su cama con las mejores sabanas… Blancas….

.

Mientras tanto un rubia se rompia la cabeza pensando en que decirle a Michiru…

Pero decidió que tal vez algo mas, quizás si ella le escribiera algo… pero no Haruka no era muy afana a escribir… quizás si o había hecho para confesarse, per había tenido ayuda… y en este caso no podía pedirle ayuda ni a Usagi, ni mucho menos a algunas de las otras Sailor´s, uff no que pensarían de Urano, no….

Asi pues mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa, encendió el radio y escucho de un artista que se estaba en Tokio por ultimas noches y después pusieron una canción que el tal Arjona cantaba…..

Escucho la canción y sonrio gratamente ese era el mensaje que trata de darle a su hermosa Sirena, freno en seco y dio vuelta en L para llegar a comprar esos boletos… Mientras escuchaba la canción no podía evitar recordar a su adorado Mar…

.

SERIA COMO TAPARLE LA HERMOSURA

.

Manejaba rápidamente, ya quería ver el rostro de su aguamarina, aun que aun no eran ni bien las dos de la tarde…

-Ahh, Michiru- suspiro y negó con la cabeza- estas tan clavada en mi- dijo sonriendo- cuanto te amo mi Mar….

Llego a la taquilla y compro sus boletos, gracias a dios aun quedaban…

.

DESNUDA QUE LA NATURALEZA NO SE EQUIVOCA…

.

Finalmente Michiru, había decidido que esas sabanas eran las mejores…. Que sorpresa se llevaría su viento, pensaba pero no queria estar sin poder darle nada….

Debia pensar que era el regalo que le podía dar a su adorada oji-verde….

.

-Que te gustaría mas mi viento?- preguntaba a la nada

.

Una pintura de ella?, no ese mas bien era un regalo para si misma, que le tocase e violín, probablemente, peo no, eso era más como para compartir con ello…

Hasta que finalmente lo pensó… que amaba mas Haruka de ella, rio a carcajadas, mientras se disponía a sacar esas fresas que había aguardado para Hotaru… qué bueno que no se encontrara… ni Setsuna… rio con mas ganas… tenia que preparar el chocolate… esta si que iba a ser noche larga…

.

Y SI TE HUBIESE QUERIDO CON ROPA…

.

La rubia daba ordenes pues había decidido que fuera aun una noche cien por ciento maravillosamente y después de hablar con el gerente del sitio y apartar la mesa vip, la mas cercana al artista… dejo las flores blancas y azules…. El vino incluso…. Y se fue rumbo a la joyería… cuando todas se enteraran… iba aser la bomba… rio como loca mientras la gente la miraba, pero a ella eso le daba igual, esta noche seria la NOCHE….

.

CON ROPA HUBIESES NACIDO…

.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles para su gran NOCHE, ambas tenían un punto en común… su noche, mas bien esa noche seria inolvidable para ambas y ellas lo sabían, lo presentían… el aire y el mar se encontraban en calma… felices…

.

DEJA LLENARME DE TU DESNUDES… PARA VESTIRME POR DENTRO…

.

Haruka, había comprado eso que le hacia falta….

Y

Michiru, ella se encontraba culminado su traje…

.

AUNQUE SEA UN MOMENTO

.

.

La rubia manejaba hacia su casa con un ramo de rosas rojas en mano, atravesó la puerta… piso firmemente, inhalo profundamente, esperaría a su bella Michiru para ir a su Cita romantica…

Hasta que…

.

Y AHORA QUE POR FIN TE TENGO ASI…

.

El aroma a rosas, jazmines, y lirios llego a la nariz de Haruka, y mirando al pie de las escaleras, encontró un camino de velas aromáticas… su boca se abrió grandemente al ver a su adorada Princesa…

.

DESNUDA Y PRECISAMENTE ENFRENTE…

.

Michiru se sonrojo a ver el rostro rojo, de Haruka, la mirada oscurecida, ya se esperaba esa reacción, pero la boca abierta de Haruka, le daba un toque tierno, bajo con cuidado los escalones faltantes para poder quedar frente a su amada…

.

DESNUDA TAMBIÉN UN POQUITO LA MENTE

.

Haruka sintió esas suaves y delicadas manos en su barbilla, obligándola a cerrarla, posteriormente también sintió los brazos de su adorada violinista en su cuello…

Y sintió como un peso extra le era colocado, una pierna de su adorada Sirena se encontraba rodeando su cintura….

.

CON TUS COMPLEJOS JUNTO DE TU ROPA…

.

Michiru suspiro al sentir como esa fuerte, suave y larga mano le ayudaba a apoyarse con ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su viento…

Los besos comenzaron a ser esparcidos de un lado a otro… y Haruka se disponía a subir a su habitación…

.

Y SI TE SIENTES UN POQUITO LOCA…

.

Entre beso y beso la reina de los mares, sentía que la hija de Urano se disponía a subir a su habitación para terminar aquello que habían comenzado, sin embargo ella quería otra cosa, se acerco a su oreja y mordiendo su lóbulo logo que Haruka parara su avance solo para poder decirle:

-Mi viento este es el momento de comer tu postre- susurro de forma sensual a su oreja

.

Haruka sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna vertebral, al sentir el cálido aliento de su amada en su oreja, sonrió bobaliconamente y le respondió:

-Lo que pida usted princesa de Neptuno- guiñándole un ojo y sin bajar de donde estaba camino con ella hasta donde quería su amada…

.

PONTE LOCA COMPLETA…

.

Haruka no se imaginaba lo que le tenia, preparada su musa de los mares, hasta que vio que esa se bajaba de su cintura y caminaba hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba un trasto con chocolate con un pincel, y en otro fresas, y vio al amor de su vida comenzar a untarlo por varias zonas de su cuerpo….

.

QUE VERTE SERA SOLO EL INICIO… ANTES DE PERDER EL JUICIO….

.

Michiru se preocupo al ver a su Viento en un estado shock, que rayos le pasaba a su chica que parecía completamente ida…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese ponerle un mano en su mejilla, Haruka se lanzo hacia ella…

Los besos eran muy pasionales, la lengua de Haruka, parecía un animal en celo, y Michiru estaba feliz de ser su presa… Las caricias no faltaban pero al parecer Haruka se había perdido completamente en el cuerpo de su amada Michiru…

.

DESNUDA QUE NO HABRÁ DISEÑO QUE TE QUEDE MEJOR QUE EL DE TU PIEL AJUSTADA A TU FIGURA….

DESNUDA QUE NO HAY UN INGENUO QUE VISTA A UNA FLOR, SERIA COMO TAPARLE LA HERMOSURA…

DESNUDA QUE LA NATURALEZA NO SE EQUIVOCA SI TE HUBIESE QUERIDO CON ROPA CON ROPA HUBIESES NACIDO…

DEJA LLENARME DE TU DESNUDEZ PARA VESTIRME POR DENTRO AUN QUE SEA UN MOMENTO.

.

Las chicas observaban al cantante, finalizar con esa canción su gira… ambas sonreían grandemente… había sido un gran día, lleno de amor, pasión, sorpresas, y demás, no obstante, la rubia aun tenia algo que hacer

.

-Michiru- llamo la oji-verde a su amada

-Dime amor-contesto esta girando su vista y centrándola en su adorada pianista

-Se que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas-hablaba con nerviosismo y dificultad

-Aja- dijo la aguamarina, había algo que la ponía nerviosa de esto

-Y se que bueno yo soy como el viento- ates de terminar fue interrumpida

-Y te amo en gran manera por eso Haruka- afirmo la de ojos azules como topacios

-Lo se, pero tu tienes conocimiento que el viento es libre- dijo

-Si- menciono con voz algo quebrada

-Pero ahora quiero confesarte que…-alzo la vista y miro los ojos azules que tanto amaba y los vio llenarse de lagrimas, asi que se apresuro- el viento sin el mar no es nada- dijo- y es por eso que- hizo un seña y en seguida un mesero trajo en un bandeja de plata con un tapa y lo puso en manos de Haruka…- por eso Michiru Kaioh- se hinco con la bandeja en las manos, quito la tapa y se podía observar pétalos, azules , blancos y rojos, adornando una cajita negra que contenía un precioso anillo de diamantes, y finalmente Haruka pregunto- me harías el magnificó y gran honor de ser mi esposa?- cuestiono nerviosa mirándolos ojos azules derramar lagrimas de felicidad…

.

La joven de ojos cual cielo…. Se cubrió la boca para ahogar un sollozo, amaba a esa mujer y esa mujer… la amaba a ella… después de esperar por un milenio para volver a verle… superar sus barreras… luchar por ella y junto a ella… finalmente su sueño mas grande… ese que en la mañana de este día creía poder verse cumplir en el futuro se hacía realidad….

.

Michiru no pudo sino mas que saltar de felicidad encima de su viento, llenarle de besos la cara y gritar a todo pulman…

.

-SI QUIERO, HARUKA… SI DESEO MAS QUE NADA SER TU ESPOSA…-la euforia lleno el lugar e incluso el artista silbo a la joven pareja…

.

Haruka y Michiru se pusieron de pie, la joven de iris verdes, coloco el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo y sonrió en gran manera, finalmente tendría a su agua marina solo para ella…

Se acerco a su hermosa prometida y le dijo con voz ronca: PUES TE QUIERO VER A PARTIR DE HOY Y TODOS LOS DIAS DE NUESTRA VIDA… DESNUDA….

.

Una sonrojada y feliz Michiru contesto: Solo para ti mi amor, solo para ti..

* * *

.

.

.

Bien ya termino, la verdad es que esta canción me encanta aun que raramente la escucho, y bueno quería ver algo de romanticismo entre Haru y Michi, por que en el otro fic… ufff al parecer ustedes no se deciden y tendré que hacer un tira y afloja… muy fuerte al menos hasta que llegue la cita… jaja …

Y bien como ya saben dudas… reclamos… felicitaciones… amenazas y demás favor de depositarlas en el buzon del REVIEW o bien por PM….

Saludos a todos y pasen una excelente semana


End file.
